Vorágine
by Caffe-amaretto
Summary: Furuya sabía que dejarse encantar de esa manera por alguien adjudicado a esa clase de "profesión" no era precisamente ingenioso, pero él nunca fue un alma pensante en su totalidad.


**N/A:** Posible ooc y errores de puntuación.

Esto es un AU que se nos ocurrió en tumblr, va dedicado a mi linda **partner** que espero sufra mucho (LLL) y a **lilleline.**

* * *

 **VORÁGINE**

 **S** atoru estaba cayendo directo a la boca del abismo, cada vez más profundo; cada vez más adentro. Hundido hasta las orejas, sin una escafandra para protegerse. Los sentidos se abrumaban debido al adictivo (y quemante) tacto ajeno, embobados por permitirse nuevamente extasiarse de ello.

No comprendía en qué momento exacto se dejó derribar por triquiñuelas ensayadas y memorizadas. No entendía como el anhelo palpitante lo llevaba a desear escenarios así; donde sus labios escribían prosas inconexas sobre la piel del contrarío, donde sus dedos solo podían presionar en busca de gemidos arrancados de la boca del pelirrosa, boca que jamás sería completamente suya aun si lo deseara en sus interminables noches de insomnio.

Ahora, _ni nunca._

 **«** ¿Cómo puedo llamarte? **»**

 **«** Haruka. **»**

Esa fue la primera mentira del repertorio, premeditada, _plástica_. Luego siguió su sonrisa, una quimera practicada quien sabe cuantas horas frente al espejo, al reflejo que pretendía engañar. Porque ahí, en el fondo del iris no existía dicho reflejo señalando felicidad, parecía una emoción extirpada del alma del chico con maestría y de tal forma que no dañó nada más.

Furuya sabía que dejarse encantar de esa manera por alguien adjudicado a _esa_ clase de "profesión" no era precisamente ingenioso, pero él nunca fue un alma pensante en su totalidad.

El cuerpo bajo él tembló, distrayéndole de pensamientos brumosos, alejándolo de la realidad y concentrándose en la tersa piel; embriagándose a cada beso _a cada sonido._

Ambos son conscientes, este es un juego sin fin, carente de beneficios para los dos.

Haruichi no puedo ahogar el gemido vibrando sobre su lengua, un temblor azaroso rompiéndose en la línea de la espalda.

 **"** Y estaba mal. **"**

Tan condenadamente mal, casi una composición rota, una melodía triste cantada a medias por voces melancólicas.

Haruichi ya solo puede morder las lagrimas, permitiendo al placer llenar los agujeros del quebrantado "yo" del cual era dueño. Si solo se concentraba en los dedos de Furuya revoloteando ansiosos sobre él, buscando lugares desconocidos por recorrer, si sencillamente permitía al placer ganarle al raciocinio podía sentirse menos roto; así las grietas no parecían tan profundas.

Así él no se sentía tan vacío.

El cuerpo se agita a la primera embestida, incluso a pesar del arrebato Satoru cuida sus acciones, cuida de tratarlo con brusquedad. Las yemas no apretaban más de lo necesario, los labios no dejaban marcas.

Furuya era casi un fantasma, un remolino de colores explosivos que no podía retener por mucho tiempo. Un torbellino difuso que se iba tras el primer atisbo de luz en el horizonte, guardando palabras y callando sentimientos; bajo la promesa absurda de no volver a verse.

Furuya Satoru era **todo** y nada al mismo **tiempo.**

Kominato Haruichi es apenas una linda muñeca con la cual el mundo podía divertirse a sus anchas, es simplemente una cara bonita con el derecho a una libertad a medias, cuyas acciones estaban limitadas a la cantidad de billetes apilados sobre la mesa. Las condiciones eran escasas y raramente se le era permitido negarse.

Mientras allá en una camilla cualquiera su hermano moría lentamente, consumiendo la poca vida palpitando bajo su piel para sonreírle en esporádicas visitas. Tan enfermo y débil que el estrecho bolsillo de sus padres no era suficiente para cubrir los gastos que ello conllevaba.

Nunca fue una opción involucrarse en ese mundo turbio, morboso y monocromo, prácticamente fue empujado a los brazos de la inmundicia.

Ahora al no quedar nada de él podía sentir _algo_ similar al asco siempre que sus jefes contaban dinero frente a sus narices, felicitándolo por otorgarle ganancias exuberantes y así pagar las deudas de su familia.

Haruichi era un títere.

Una maqueta polvorienta arrojada al fondo del desván, un juguete con cimientos tan podridos que se sorprendía a sí mismo el no haberse derrumbado antes.

Satoru vuelve a gemir y las cuerdas vocales del segundo Kominato lo siguen.

El pitcher gruñe, adicto al tremor discorde azotando con furia sus muslos, persiguiendo desesperado algún fragmento intacto en el contrario. El más bajo jadea, casi ahogado en el placer latente, presionando las piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro con fuerza, necesita prolongar esta estúpida letanía poco cuerda porque en el fondo ambos son un par de bobos ilusos, encantados con matices artificiales dibujados en paneles grises, atando cadenas alrededor del cuello del otro.

 **Asfixiándose.**

Tan lento y tenue que nadie se percató, no hasta ya muy tarde. Satoru lo comprende, él pudo escabullirse entre las fisura del disfraz de Haruichi, él palpa la debilidad del más bajo; sintiéndola viscosa entre sus palmas.

Simplemente ve miedo, miedo, _miedo, miedo._ Negro, espeso y tóxico, no hay más; solo paramos extensos de negrura eterna.

No existe otra palabra capaz de encasillar lo distinguible bajo el brillo débil titilando en el iris ámbar del muchacho bajo él.

Furuya _**puede**_ verlo.

 _Haruichi lo odia_ , odia la habilidad para desdibujar el límite trazado meticulosamente entre el mundo y él. Lo odia por la vorágine que desata entre cada fisura, entre cada sístole presurosa al contacto ínfimo del cuerpo del pitcher.

Detesta verse necesitarlo, aborrece descubrirse añorando la presencia del más alto y por sobre todo le disgusta la facilidad espantosa con la que su cuerpo se acopla al de Furuya. Las terminaciones nerviosas del pelirrosa respondían con entusiasmo natural a cada roce de las falanges ajenas, Satoru era una droga que le hacía olvidar la negrura del mundo allá afuera.

-o-

— ¿ **Y** a tienes que irte? — Haruichi observa la espalda del más alto delineada por la escasa luz filtrándose entre las cortinas, el aludido se voltea sorprendido de verlo despierto y se limita a asentir.

— **T** engo entrenamiento. — Satoru regresa a la tarea de vestirse, modulando las próximas palabras. — **E** s la última vez. — Recita cual mantra.

— **L** o sé. — El muchacho lo ve marchar, está seguro de haber oído una escueta palabra de despedida, vacía y carente de sentido. Sabe que montar ese espectáculo antes de irse es una mera fachada para los dos.

Una fachada que terminará por derrumbarse la próxima vez.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero puedan perdonar lo que le hice a Harucchi -ugly sobs-

Detalle: Aquí Furuya es jugador profesional por eso puede pagar la costosa compañía de Harucchi -sobs-


End file.
